


Chairman of the Boring

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Attempted Murder, Drama, Dramedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Human Spike (BtVS), Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Kidnapping, Murder, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Rape/Non-con, Pets, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: William Boring, chairman of a top accounting firm by day, lonely, stay at home bachelor by night, meets a girl on the run with a life more exciting than his own. About to go on his first vacation in years, he can’t help but fall a little in love with Candy upon their first meeting, which starts with a bang! Buffy Summers is a top lingerie model attempting to escape aggressive paparazzi and a possessive ex. William doesn't suspect that the girl he just met has never had anyone other than family and her manager respect her and treat her like she matters more than a piece of prime meat, or that she's lied and used an alias when she realises this hot man doesn't have a clue who she is. Thus begins a road trip to end all road trips, with thrilling cop chases, the pap's on their tail and someone with murder on their mind desperate to catch up with them. Oh, and I forgot to say, they have to share a bed!Will they escape? You'll only find out if you read on!
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my original beta nycgirl who worked hard on this with me over on EF when it was posted in 2017.  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A gaggle of showbiz reporters loitered outside the Sports Illustrated LA Branch, there had been a tip off that top model, Buffy Summers, had been reviewing her pictures for the celebrity swimwear edition. If they could be the first get a scoop on Summers their payday would be triple what they usually earned, so they crowded desperately outside.

“Buffy, Buffy! Turn this way!” The Cosmo photographer yelled, pointing his camera in her face as she exited the building. 

“Miss Summers, please, just a pic for the LA Times…. Oh, that’s gorgeous, Buffy, tell us what you wore in the centrefold! Please, I beg you!” A reporter called out as she elbowed her photographer in the ribs to spur him on to get the best shot.

“Buffy! Buffy! Are you hoping Angel will see how lovely you look and take you back?” Another reported shouted out.

Buffy shielded her face with one hand and ducked away. Where did these people come from? And how did they know where she was at every hour of the goddam day? She’d worn scruffy jeans, a black hooded sweater, sneakers, dark glasses and a headscarf and they’d still spotted her. It was like they had some sort of tracking device. Not that anything would surprise her, some reporters had been caught tapping celebrity’s phones recently. She made a mental note to swap phones and get someone in to go through her apartment with a fine-tooth comb, the freaking FBI couldn’t have done a better job at finding her.

She gritted her teeth as they followed her to her car, shouting in her ear and pointing camera’s in her face until she was almost blinded by the flashes. Buffy and driving were non mixy things and that day, she’d opted to have the driver her agency provided. 

Buffy never had any problem playing up for her public at an arranged event but the pap's had hounded her daily since she’d got together and then split in a spectacular way with Angel O’ Connor; actor, director and millionaire playboy. When he’d been caught by the press getting sucked off by some two-bit whore in downtown LA her world had been turned into a goddamn circus.

Boy, had that asshole played up to the press when she’d socked him one in the eye, going to the press to tell them how America’s darling had beaten him, playing his part immaculately as he tried to save his own career by telling them she was frigid and he’d been driven to it by her domestic violence. That had been six months ago and still the paparazzi pestered her for her side of the story. She’d hoped it would be old news by now but still they harassed her, badgering her every minute of the day until she thought she might have a mental breakdown.

Her mom had died a few months before her spilt with Angel and she had barely any family left, her dad couldn’t care less about her or her sister. Dawn, was at college in Rome pursuing her dream of becoming an artist. She knew Dawn would come home if she asked but Buffy had never been able to bring herself to tell her little sister the full story. When Dawn asked, she’d just said it was Hollywood crap and just to ignore it. Thankfully Dawn was far enough away that she wasn’t bothered by any of the fallout.

She almost let a tear fall in front of the eager hyenas before composing herself, her fingernails digging into her palms. I miss you so much mom, her inner voice cried out. Her mom had always sheltered her when the showbiz world got too much for her but now she was gone, as was her place of solace.

Buffy reached the corner where her driver had said he would meet her at and he wasn’t there. “Shit, shit, shit!” She muttered, turning as the pap’s edged their way closer like a pack of wolves going in for the kill.

Glad of the fact she’d worn sneakers, she took off her headscarf and threw it at the reporters before breaking into a run, taking a turn into an office block and bounding in through its revolving doors in her desperate escape.

…………………….

William Boring sat through the sixth interview of the day listening to the candidate babble on with figures he had no care for. He didn’t want figures! He wanted bloody action! Wanted them to get up off their arses and tell him what the company needed to stay at the top. What he got was tedium and a desperate need for a very large drink.

Okay, a master’s degree in Mathematics from Oxford University and some top-notch experience as managing Director of his father’s London firm, god rest his soul, had got him passage to the US and into the large firm he had now worked his way up in but, fucking hell, were these business types boring, and William was the one with the bloody name Boring!

A chant started up in his mind as one Senior Accountant after another pled their case for the VP’s position, ‘bored, bored, bored, bored, bored’. The current guys mouth was moving but William wasn’t hearing anything he was saying as he glazed over.

When the guy stopped and stared at William anxiously, he glanced down at the intricate doodles and lines of poetry he’d been working on upon his notepad and tried to look interested.

“I think this wraps it up, unless anyone has any further questions?” He said, with a sly glance at the company president, Faith, and her assistant, Andrew.

He stood and shook the candidates clammy hand. “Thank you for coming, we’ll be in touch.” Before muttering in his head, when hell freezes over.

As soon as the guy left the room he stretched his arms above his head and groaned, ignoring the blatant lusty stares of the others in the room. “I suggest we sleep on it or I’ll be tempted to hire Andrew instead.” He said in a matter of fact way, ignoring Andrew rearing in his seat like an eager puppy. The kid reckoned he could do it and William thought he probably could, given half a chance but he was too inexperienced and William was in two minds about the bloke.

“Heel, Andrew,” Faith said with a smirk, pointing at her assistant before smoothing down her tight haute couture black dress before tottering on skyscraper heels towards William.

“Will’s, they’re all good candidates, you know it. I listened to them closely and it’s going to be a hard decision. I’m just not sure you’re here with us, you know, in the zone?" She noted. "When was the last time you took a break? And I don’t mean a lunch break longer than twenty minutes.” She smiled, folding her arms across her chest.

William tugged at the tight Windsor knot at his neck. God, he hated always hated ties and the fact he'd chosen a career where they were pretty much compulsory. “I don’ know, firecracker,” He said calling Faith by his pet name and running his hand through his dark blonde slicked back hair, “If six of you came walking through that door like you did a few years ago, I’d hire every soddin’ one. Trouble is, love, they have no spirit, it’s like a convention for the dull.” William said wearily as he circled his temples with his fingers.

“That’s it! I have no power over you but please, for your own sanity and mine, take a week off. Go, get some sun on that pasty ass of yours and come back with a decision.” She reprimanded.

It had been a long time since William had taken a real vacation, he would have called it a holiday but the yanks say tomato and he said fuck that little red fruit that most people thought was a vegetable. “Alright, I’ll go. I’ve fancied a road trip up to New England for a while, I quite like the idea of driving to see Salem and all that rot.” His facination with all things horror had made the place an ultimate destination for him and his secret obsession was late night horror marathon with a bottle of Jack and a pack of Marlboro's.

Faith beamed like she was the Dali Lama whose life advice had been taken up by the Pope. “Probably better take two or more, it’ll take you two whole days and some on the road, and that’s without sleep.” She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, “Get out of here and leave Andrew to run the show, he does anyway,” She laughed and winked at a beaming Andrew before slapping Williams arm, “Go!”

“Alright! Bloody women! Always thinkin’ they’re the boss!” He shook his head with a smirk as he removed his tie altogether and slung it over his shoulder.

As he left the room and walked down the hall, he heard Faith bark at Andrew, “Assume the position, you dirty, dirty boy!”

William chuckled as he collected his briefcase from his office and headed to the foyer, already planning his trip in his head. He was going to do the full tour, Route 66 in a Winnebago and then on to Massachusetts. This was it! He was going right out to buy one and then home to pack and pick up his dog, Ramone. This was going to be the best road trip ever! One man, his dog and peace and quiet.

The guard was looking at some pictures of a stunning blonde in a bikini as he walked through the lobby. “You old dog.” He chuckled as he walked up behind the desk, amused as Sergio snapped his laptop shut. 

“Uh, Mr. Boring,—I-I.”

“Whatever your sins are, mate, they’re between you and your god.” William patted his shoulder manfully as he bid goodnight to the guard on the desk and headed for the revolving doors.

  
……...

Buffy pushed with all her might and the door rotated as she almost flew through the entrance, her fists clenched in anger. The doors moved so fast that she felt the back of the door hit her in the butt and she was launched inside, her clenched fist hitting some poor person in the face as they tried to exit.

William turned his head and saw stars as he was launched six feet right onto his ass, sliding across the polished floor.

“What the bloody hell—I think you’ve broken my fuckin’ nose!” He yelped, clutching his proboscis, his eyes blurred in pain as blood ran down over his lips and chin onto his suave grey suit.

“Mr Boring! Are you OK?” He heard the security guard shout as he rushed to his aid, attempting to help him up.

“Fuck! Yeah, I’m alright, Sergio! Stop bloody fussin’ like an old woman!” He insisted, slapping the guys hands away as he nursed his nose. As his vision began to clear he saw a petite blonde run towards him, her face tight with contrition.

“Oh, God! I’m so sorry, please don’t call the cops, I need help! I need to get away from them!” She cried, patting him and smearing blood all over his suit, muttering, "Eww," as she shook her hands with a grimace.

William shakily got to his feet and shook his head, taking the handkerchief out of his breast pocket in an attempt to stem the bleeding. “You fly like a soddin’ avenging angel through the doors, pet and punch me in the face tellin’ me you’re on the run from the cops! Are you completely carrot top?”

“Sir!” The guard demanded.

“Not now, Sergio!” William yelled.

“But, Sir?”

The blonde’s lower lip began to tremble in an adorable way and as William pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t help but stare at her through one eye closed in pain, fuck, she was sweet. 

“It’s not the cops or anything bad, I promise!” She said breathlessly. “They’re after me and I need to hide! Please help me, I have money and we can go anywhere you like.”

The injured man rolled his eyes. “Look, pet, I can drop you home but I have places to go, I’m on vacation and I need to pick up Ramone and get on the road.” He said finally as his dripping nose finally stopped bleeding, much to her relief.

Her heart sank as he mentioned his girlfriend, she had to be his girlfriend as she hadn’t seen a ring on his left hand. Buffy couldn’t help but peruse the sweet planes of his chiselled face. His blue eyes were startling, so much so she bit on her forefinger as her eyes raked over him. His suit was exquisitely fitted to his body, like it was designed for only him. His white shirt was drenched in blood but she could almost see his muscular chest right through it. All she’d experienced in the past months were selfish, fake tanned and pretentious guys who loved themselves and for some reason this person she’d hurt so badly looked like sex on toast because he wasn’t trying to impress her. She supressed a groan as he opened the neck of his shirt to the navel, flapping it with a look of annoyance and revealing tight abs beneath.

Her eyes glazed over as she heard the guard over at the desk clear his throat and realised he was watching her every move. He recognised her, she knew he did because she spent her life trying to escape people who thought they owned her because they'd seen her in some magazine or other. 

“Uh, could you tell the guard that he hasn't seen me?” She said, laying her palm flat on bloody guys arm.

“Yeah, that's a little weird but whatever, pet. There’s a car lot up the street I need to go to but I can drop you back to your place after.” He said, pawing the air with a look a irritation as he looked at the mess and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. 

“I-I can’t go back out there, can you—d-do you have a change of clothes I could use?” She begged.

“Sir?” The guard interrupted again.

“Bloody hell, yes, what is it, Sergio!”

“Sir, I don't mean to intrude, but Margorie left her security outfit here and there’s a black wig from the staff party at Halloween still in the locker room.”

“Great. Show, err, sorry, what’s your name?”

Sex on legs, ring-less and blood drenched man asked as he moved aside. “It’s, uh—I'm-um.” Buffy stuttered, sure this guy had absolutely no idea who she was and would probably think she was insane. 

“Candy! I’m sure she said her name was Candy, sir.” Sergio said abruptly with a conspiratorial wink at Buffy. He didn't leer and he seemed nice, thank god, so he thanked her lucky stars for true and decent fans who would protect her forever. Sergio was a nice guy but she shuddered as she wondered what he might do while looking at her pics. She wasn’t a total innocent, she knew what men thought of her. In fact, scrap that, she knew what both sexes thought of her. The lace knickers her manager received in the post that very morning were more than enough evidence of what women thought of her too.

“Err, Candy? Why don’t you go with Serge, he’ll help find you a change of clothes.” The man nodded agreeably.

…………...

William the blood drenched idiot, was the ironic name he’d coined himself while waiting for the gorgeous Candy to come back from the changing rooms. He didn’t know this girl, yet he’d agreed to help her and he had the feeling this was only going to lead to a shed load of trouble. He shucked his blood soaked shirt and put his suit jacket back on, throwing the shirt into the trash as Candy re-appeared. She nodded at him and he followed her to the doors. He gulped as her pert rear end swayed in the tightest of jeans, obviously a size too small for her because he was unable to take his eyes off her. She just seemed like one of those girls who could wear a burlap sack and still look good, a girl who would never look twice at him.

Sergio opened the security door, letting out a deep breath as they left. He’d just met the gorgeous and infamous Buffy Summers in the weirdest of circumstances. She’d kissed his cheek and thanked him for his help before asking him to keep his silence about her. She was so gracious and apologetic when she signed last year’s Sports Illustrated and kissed his cheek. His knees had gone weak when he’d told her he would take her secret to the grave, he knew he'd die before he told anyone where either of them went. Mr Boring always smiled and greeted him like an old friend when he arrived, not that it was often, but the man made him feel valuable in a job that didn't receive much praise. Grinning once they left together, he made his way back to his desk. Mr. single, workaholic, Boring, would never know what had hit him and he was amused at the fact the man didn't know who one of the most famous women in the world was.

………

“Sir, I have just the thing for you.” The Salesman said jovially as he glanced at the spots of blood on the man’s suit.

“I want this one.” William said pointing at his choice of Winnebago with a raised eyebrow.

“But if you’ll let me show—”

“No. I want this one, cash, right now, I haven’t time for this, I’ve looked at it online and this suits my needs.” He said with a low growl that usually made his employees twitter and run to do his bidding, it was one of his only amusements, even though he didn't use it often.

“B-but—”

“Say that one more time and he walks!” Candy interrupted, her hands paced firmly on her hips, “This vehicle costs one hundred and fifty thousand dollars, now you go and tell me you’ll sell another today!”

“Uh, B-b—”

“Don’t say it!” She demanded, her eyes narrowed in challenge.

“Y-yeah, sure, we can have it delivered to you at your home.” He salesman said sheepishly, looking at her like he was attempting to work out where he'd seen her before. 

“Now! We want it now.” She insisted, taking a step forward and poking his chest.

“Sir, I don't think your girlfriend understands, we can’t just give it to you right here and now, you have to wait for the model to be shipped, it's in the contract.” He Implored.

“A—She isn’t my bloody girlfriend and B, she isn’t bleedin’ wrong, I want it right now to take away or we'll go elsewhere.” William felt like he could rule the world just by watching this girl stand up for him, he'd spent too much time hiding away and working himself into the ground and she was filled with vitality he didn't experience often.

“I have to speak with my manager.” The sales guy twittered as he ran to the office.

  
……...

Thirty minutes later they were settled and on the road. From her position in the cosy white leather seat of the RV, Buffy relaxed and sneaked another peek at her saviour, her thoughts distracted by his authoritative voice back at the car lot

“Where to, pet?”

She liked it when he called her pet, it was different, new and his accent was soothing. He seemed honest, not like the other men she'd met who were misogynistic and possessive, he just spoke without an ounce of expectation. “Uh, there you have me, I don’t want to go home.” She said, wringing her hands nervously. Going home meant facing her demons, the demons who tailed her at every turn.

“Well, you can’t bloody stay here!” He said sternly. “I have to get on the road.”

She looked up at him, stunned by his annoyed voice and his change in demeanour, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. Was he really so different? Or was he just the same as all the others?

“Sorry, I’m a bad, rude man, love." He sighed, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I'm tired and that was uncalled for, sweetheart. Why don't you tell me your address an' I’ll take you there.”

His eyes were apologetic and he looked fraught. “Just head to Santa Monica Boulevard.” She muttered and through the corner of her eye she noticed how he watched regretfully as she wiped her tears away, sniffing as she took out her cell and made a call.

“Hi Maria, can you pack me some stuff and wait at the back...you know, the secret place? Yeah, the usual and can you bring Mr. Gordo this time?....Great, and can you pack a hamper please?....Yeah, probably a hotel for a week...I know, they’ve been tailing me for days....Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, j-just a little scared this time, it was close, they almost got me...I wish you could but it's better if you stay and ward them off...yes, love you too, bye.” She closed her cell and clutched it tightly within her hands and her eyes fluttered closed, her hands clutching the phone like a prayer. 

William took another quick look at her, his sweaty hands circling the wide rim of the steering wheel.

“Candy?” He uttered tenderly, afraid to upset her further. 

Buffy didn’t answer. Who the hell was Candy, she wondered.

“Candy?” He tried again, moving to tap her arm with his fingertips.

Buffy’s eyes shot open and looked at him, shocked that she'd forgotten her alias. “I’m sorry, yes, of course—uh, I’m Candy. I’ll direct you to pick up my stuff and then if you’d be so kind to drop me off at a hotel?” She requested, her fingers playing with the hair from the long black wig, apprehensively.

…….

William gulped, certain by now that this girls name wasn’t Candy. People who had lived a life using the same name never had to be urged more than twice to answer. He didn’t know what kind of trouble this girl was in but if she lived on Santa Monica Boulevard, she wasn’t likely to be a bad girl, she’d said the cops weren’t involved and he was inclined to believe her and her tears seemed genuine, so much so he felt them wrench at his heart. He made up his mind to give her a chance, there and then. He was on vacation alone and this afternoon had probably been the most exciting thing that had happened to him in years. What was the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy is on the run from the Paps and William has agreed to take her this far. Will she reveal who she is or will William find out the hard way?

“Can you stop here, Maria’s waiting over there.” Buffy pointed to a secluded area where a lady in a grey uniform stood with a large basket, two suitcases and a box.

He pulled the large vehicle over. Candy jumped out and threw her arms around the woman, laying her head in the crook of the woman’s neck. He couldn't hear what they were saying, not that he wanted to intrude, so he turned on the radio, watching them both from the corner of his eye, so he couldn't be caught gawking.

_“In entertainment news, Buffy Summers had a brush with the paparazzi this afternoon, taking off and disappearing spectacularly when chased several blocks._

_She’s avoided telling her side of the story about her breakup with Angel O’Connor, when he was allegedly caught out with another woman, causing Buffy to sucker punch him in an impressive way._

_One onlooker told Power FM that she was in disguise, like she didn’t want to be found, but boy did those reporters chase her, she took off and left them in her dust! It was awesome! Go Buffy!_

_Buffy, we want to call your friends at Power FM and tell us all about it, this one’s for you, Buffy Summers!”_

He vaguely heard, Runaway by Bon Jovi begin as he watched a man, dressed like a chef, come and hug Candy before lifting the large crate, moving towards the RV. 

William jumped to open the side door for the man, who heaved the wicker crate inside and went back for the suitcases. The man had nodded but didn't say anything else, it was most odd and a bit impolite, he thought.

Moments later Buffy climbed back inside the RV and gave him a watery smile.

“Where to then, pet? Holiday Inn? the Marriot?”

She was silent as more tears plopped onto her chest. “I-I, please can you take me further?” She asked looking up at him miserably.

Her glittering green eyes looked so afraid he tutted to himself with a sigh, “Yeah, okay, how about I drop you in Arizona? But then I really need to get movin’ or I won’t get where I need to go by nightfall.”

She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek, shocking him and making the RV see-saw in the road a little.

“Alright, sweet, no need for all that, I just need to stop an’ get my stuff and then we can get on the road.” He blew out a breath and hoped he hadn’t just made a huge mistake.   
…

William left Candy in the RV out on the road and ran around his apartment, collecting his gear and throwing it into a large sports bag, he knew whatever he didn’t have he could buy on the way.

Ramone probably had the most stuff, she snuffled her nose in his fingers as she followed him around, excited by what was happening.

“Go get your bowl.” William told her and she bounded off to the kitchen, getting not one but two bowls, making him laugh and pat her head as she placed both before him, whining before chasing her tail. Ramone was the only woman in his life and she was the most spoiled dog on the planet. She was loyal, well trained and obeyed his every word, well, mostly.

He opened the kitchen cupboards and emptied everything he could find into a box before opening a cooler and loading a ten pack of beer into some ice he’d found in the freezer. He remembered he needed water for Ramone, so flung a few large bottles in there too.

Glancing out the window to check the Winnebago was still there, he wondered what Candy's deal was. Those people she left seemed to care deeply for her and she seemed terrified of something. He new he'd get her to her hotel and get on his way, but something niggled in the pit of his stomach about the whole thing.

……

Buffy checked on Mr. Gordo. He was still out for the count on the sedative Maria had given him and the poor piggy didn’t travel well, it was best to use the drugs the vet gave her and let him sleep. She didn’t like doping him up, he had a sunny temperament usually, but could be particularly grumpy after being drugged. She climbed into the front and placed her feet on the dash, inspecting the polish on her toes as William loaded his stuff into the back. She whistled a tune to herself before turning up the radio as a pop tune she liked came on.   
…

“Sit.” He told Ramone, clipping on her lead and walking her to the RV. “I expect you to be on your best behaviour, we have someone new travelling with us an’ she doesn’t want you jumpin’ all over her.” 

Ramone wagged her tail and whined in response, it seemed like she was almost as excited as he was to go on their trip.

He opened the side door to the RV and looked up to Buffy, who’d turned around in her seat. He noted her feet up on the new dash and frowned, what was she, fifteen? 

“This is—” William yelped as he found his arm almost yanked out of its socket. Ramone surged forward, growling and barking wildly at Buffy’s wicker crate. “Settle down, stupid dog!” He roared as he was pulled inside by his Malamute.

Buffy shrieked, standing on her knees as she watched the scene play over the back of the front seat. “Oh, my god! Get that wolf away from my pig!” 

Spike was desperately trying to get a handle on the dog, who was going crazy. “Jesus, you brought a bloody pig in my RV! An’ she’s not a wolf, she’s a bloody Malamute! Heel Ramone!” He thundered.

The dog whimpered and lowered herself to her haunches, still peering inside the basket curiously.

All was calm for a moment, until the pig began squealing in terror. The commotion had clearly woken it and its noise was relentless. 

Ramone began barking again and tugging on her lead.

“Will you get that animal under control!” William hollered, “Or this little piggy will be soddin’ stayin’ at home!"

She launched herself over the seats and sank to her haunches before the crate. "There, my baby, ignore the nasty man." Buffy glowered at William as he took Ramone and made her sit in the passenger seat, rendering Buffy seat less, apart from the plush sofa in the lounge area of the plush RV. Waiting until Ramone was safely secured in the front, she opened the crate to her miniature pig. “Hush, Gordy, it’s okay.” It took some time for the tiny pig to settle in her arms and sleep again and the whole time William glanced back at her in the rear-view mirror she scowled back at him. She was desperate to relive herself and she eyed the door to the small bathroom before deciding she could wait for more privacy. Eventually her growling stomach and insistent bladder got the better of her and she placed Mr. Gordo back in his crate, making her way forward for a moment.

Ramone looked up to her, tongue out as she panted and wagged her tail.

“Look, love, she’s a good dog really, never thought she was a fan of pork and I doubt she would’ve hurt him.” William spoke as he drove.

“It's funny as I thought Ramone was your girlfriend,” she admitted, “I just thought you’d be getting your girl and coming back, I didn’t think you’d bring that, that, that—" She jumped as Ramone licked her hand, she really was a beautiful dog, with thick, pure white fur with a trace of black on her face in a diamond shape between two gorgeous and striking blue eyes, much like her masters. She petted the dog gently and she nuzzled her fingers. 

William let out a chuckle before shaking his head. “Bloody hell, Candy, haven’t had time for a woman in years. Ramone is my best mate, she’s always there at the end of a bad day, she never complains, we get out for exercise and that’s pretty much all I have time for.”

Buffy nodded as Ramone licked her hand, the dog had a gentle temperament. 

“Look, ‘m sorry for yelling earlier, it just…took me by surprise, having livestock in the back an’ all. A pig was the last thing I expected.” Turning briefly in his seat, he peered at Candy for longer than he should have while driving. 

“Technically, he’s a miniature pig.” She informed him.

“Prob’ly better Ramone didn’t get him then, she could’ve gobbled her up in one mouthful.”

“Hey! Do not joke about eating piggy’s in my presence!”

“I’m terribly sorry, your majesty. Don't you eat bacon then?” He clearly bit back laughter on both pursed lips.

She couldn’t say when the last time she'd eaten bacon was, the macrobiotic stuff she ate nowadays was her main diet. She had to stay trim or she wouldn’t get the work. “No, I do not!” She lied.

“Hmm.” Was his reply.

“Can we stop soon, I’m starving.” Buffy implored.

“Yeah, there’s a rest stop over yonder, sign says there’s a diner. Put the pig into the bedroom at the back an’ Ramone will stay put if I leave the windows wide open for her. She’s alright as long as she can see me from the truck. I’ll have to walk her after, though.” William breathed a sigh of relief as the pig was put away and they stepped out into the fresh air. It was hot, but he was starving and couldn't wait for some decent grub. 

Both used the facilities to freshen up before getting some food from the diner.

Buffy couldn't help but notice how many men's heads turned as they walked in and she pulled her hood up to hide her face when she realised people were staring, rushing to find a booth at the far end of the restaurant. 

William wasn’t happy about all the cloak and dagger stuff, he couldn't understand why she was hiding in her hooded top in the ninety degree heat. Still, they sat opposite each other at a table by the window and he tried to ignore the way she pulled at her hood to shield her face. Looking to the RV, he saw Ramone settled in the front seat, content she was okay, he peered around the diner. There was a group of male teens giggling and pointing to a magazine they had. He shifted uncomfortably when they kept glancing over at Candy as she continued to read the menu like it contained something her life depended on, her hands gripping the corners desperately. Eventually, he grew tired of the laughter, which was clearly directed at them and stood, making some excuse about needing the bathroom again.

The boys ignored him as he passed them and he peered over their shoulders to take a gander at the source of their fun. At first, he wasn’t sure he’d seen properly, it had been a long day and his eyes itched with tiredness. No, he was right, those green eyes were Candy’s alright. The headline stated in loud red letter _‘Bangel sex tape released to the world, Buffy Summers yet to comment.’_

He felt sick! What the fuck was all this? Who was this bird? She was on the run but she hadn’t bloody told him the truth of it! Was she some sort of Porn star? Seeing red, he stormed back to the table, vibrating with anger.

The waitress took that moment to come and take their and as Candy opened her mouth to give her order her interrupted her.

“Candy.” He spat out, almost with venom, “Will have a burger, fries and a shake to go, make that two!”

Candy eyed him in the shock of realisation that he knew. “Who told you?”

“Doesn’t bloody matter who told me. You should’ve told me!” He accused. “Who the bloody hell is Bangel? And why are those kids laughin’ their arses off about a sex tape with you in it?” His hiss surprised even him. 

Candy blanched. "Sex tape? W-what do you mean?” She stuttered.

“I mean," he leaned forward, his displeasure obvious and his voice raised, "you’re playin’ me little girl and I don’t like it.”

“I should’ve told you and I didn’t—I’m so sorry, just drop me at the next hotel?” She said fearfully. She'd never liked raised voices or people being angry, they reminded her of her father screaming at her mother when she was tiny and made her stomach clench.

William sat back in his seat, placing his two hands together, paused with his fingertips pressed against his lips as he regained control. “As you wish, Candy.”

When the take out arrived, they headed straight back to the RV, the paper bags clutched in their hands and not a word on their lips.

………

Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, my name is Buffy, her head rattled along with the thrum of the RV as it motored along the highway. Just tell him, he’s a kind man, he’s taken us this far, he's only angry because he doesn't want to be lied to. She pulled on her lower lip anxiously her eyes glancing to him as she waited for him to say something, but his eyes remained on the road. Her stomach churned at the news of the sex tape and she felt a hysterical feeling pass through her. Angel had talked her into it one night after a party, she’d been drunk and had passed out, only to wake up to him…to him…oh, god. Her mother had just died and she wanted oblivion, the bastard had turned it around to make himself look better. No wonder the Paparazzi were out for her blood.

“There’s a motel at the next turn off.” Was all William had said in the past thirty minutes. 

She couldn’t ask him to take her further. He’d already done more than she could ever have expected. Mr. Gordo would be awake soon and he would comfort her, even if no one else would.

Ramone jumped up and licked the tears from her face, the large dog seeming to understand her pain, much as Mr. Gordo did. 

The RV stopped at the entrance to a motel called the Pink Banana and she felt a bit sick, she would be alone with only Gordy for company and these places were notorious for being sink holes. She watched as William placed his head on the centre of the steering wheel, as if afraid to look at her. She got the message and headed to the front desk, securing a room and returning for her pig's crates and her suitcases. 

William helped her with the cases but didn't look at her, his pale cheeks were flushed and he lifted the crate with her baby inside carefully, carrying it as she rolled her Louis Vuitton cases behind her.

The motel room was a decorated in an orange brown that appeared it hadn't changed since the seventies and she wondered whether the beds had been changed since then. She placed her cases down. She felt his presence behind her and turned, taking in a stoic William with Mr. Gordo’s crate in his arms, his startling blue eyes cool and his jaw clenched as he surveyed the room. Moving aside, she let him enter the room.

William stepped inside and wondered if he’d ever seen something so disgusting in his life. Filth covered every surface and the orange and brown coverlet may once have been white and brown about fifty years ago. The tiny pig grunted out a cute snore and it was all he could do not to smile.

“Nope.” He said and walked back out into the sunshine with Mr. Gordo.

“No?” Buffy jogged up briskly to keep up with him. 

“No, this isn’t how it’s gonna be.” He reiterated, placing the crate back inside the RV. Then he opened the door to the passenger side for her, waiting until she dazedly hopped back in before he went back for her luggage. 

She sat in the passenger seat in shock, overwhelmed as Ramone yipped with excitement to see her again and laid her head on Buffy’s leg, her tail wagging with happiness.

William returned and slammed the door shut before he started the engine, muttering to himself, “Not on my watch.” He wouldn’t leave his soddin’ dog in that rat infested flea pit, let alone her. Whatever she’d done or who she was, she still needed help and he wouldn’t stand for her staying there. He knew he’d handled it very badly, so badly he felt ashamed of himself for yelling at her or even letting her go in that shit-hole. He’d find somewhere for her, somewhere nicer. He knew he was lying to himself, somehow the petite blondes story had him intrigued and his heart went out to her a little, he’d made his own bed and now he had to lie in it. He wasn't wrong, the girl wasn't who she said she was and he couldn't just leave her there. He turned to look at her eventually when he heard her yawn. “Go an’ get into bed, sweetheart, we’ll talk in the mornin’."

He drove on into the night, his jaw set and his teeth grinding at his utter stupidity. He knew where his moral compass lay, and it wasn't done to leave a vulnerable woman at a shitty motel, however angry he was. Life wasn't black and white and people did what they did. It was her choice to work in the sex industry if she chose. What annoyed him the most was that someone had plastered her face all over some magazine, stating she was a whore. Now, that was not on.

……

Buffy woke in the early hours and found they weren’t moving. She had drifted off as soon as she went into the bedroom and laid down on the plush bed, the motion lulling her to sleep after her terrible day. Getting up to check on Mr. Gordo, she lifted him out of his crate and snuggled him close, covering them both with a designer throw she found over the sofa. He’d eaten the food she’d left for him and she wanted to take him into bed with her like she usually would at night.

The light was on in the tiny kitchenette and a pot of coffee still scorching to the touch. She opened a cupboard and found a mug, before pouring a cup for herself and stepping out through the open side door and onto the metal steps.

William was there, watching the shadow of Ramone as she ran through the dust and dry vegetation, only a shadow in the distance. He whistled when she wandered too far. Buffy could see his silhouette in the bare orange red of the horizon, navy sky above them, littered by twinkling stars. It wasn’t a sight she saw often in her polluted city.

Mr. Gordo snuffled at her neck and alerted William to her presence.

“I had to stop, I was knackered and Ramone needed a run, she was getting’ restless and needed a pee. She never bothered the pig again, though, surprised me, it did.” He said without looking at her.

“William, thank you for letting me stay.” She planted her bare toes in the cool dirt.

“Let’s have none o’ that, love. It‘s my own stupidity, I hardly know you, I shouldn’t go makin’ assumptions.” His said softly.

“If I told you my real name was Buffy, would that help?” She queried.

“Knew your name from back at the restaurant, heard somethin’ on the radio, put two an’ two together, you didn’t seem like much of a Candy.” He nodded without turning.

“It’s not true, you know, what they say about me.” She said, hugging her pig closer.

“Never said it was, pet.” He muttered, lifting his gaze to the stars. “You know, we carry on like hamsters on a wheel, makin’ money, eatin’, sleepin’, bein’ the things other people need us to be. Then one day, we come across a dawn like this an’ it takes our breath away. We think, why can’t I see this every mornin’? Why must I be sucked dry by the vampires of the world when this beauty is on my doorstep, why don’t I just bugger off into the desert and never come back?”

She stepped to his side and saw what he saw, the golden and ruby hues of the approaching day, sheltered by the steel blue and teal of the remaining night.

“Vampires,” She muttered, “I see them for what they are now, they take and they take until there’s nothing left of you but a shell of your former self.”

They both stood in silence until Ramone headed back to William, the rattle of her collar loud as she shook the dust from her coat. 

“I need to kip for a bit an’ there’s only one bed, I don’t want it to appear unseemly but if you are joining me on this trip we’ll have to make a decision now. Can you sleep in the, err, same bed as me? I can sleep above the covers, or at the other end? It’s just I hadn’t planned on having a passenger and the sofa’s too narrow for either of us to get a decent night’s sleep.”

She couldn’t see his face as it was lost in the shadow's, but she heard the honesty in his voice. She found herself trusting him, however much her brain reminded her of all those times she'd been hurt for that same reason. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I’ve ruined your trip.” She blurted out, feeling tears prickle behind her eyes.

"No," he caught her hand and clutched it in a friendly squeeze, “the trip hasn’t started yet, has it? And I want you to join me, it seems to me you need the break from reality as much as I do.”

"Okay," she whispered, "I'd like that."

……

William was almost asleep before his head hit the pillow, it had been a long and trying day but the thought he had a human companion on his journey soothed him. The insomnia he usually suffered with, gone for now, as he fell asleep beside her, not noticing her eyes on him as she reached out and tenderly ran a soft hand over his brow.


	3. Chapter 3

William caught the tail end of the news bulletin on the radio station, its static drifting in and out as they moved further out of range. Not realising the implications of what had been said, or who the report was regarding he barely listened.

_“…America’s sweetheart is on the run; Power FM have been told that there is a warrant out for her arrest for the assault on Angel O’ Connor. She is alleged to have assaulted ‘O Connor on several occasions before and this time she was caught on camera._   
_Call the show if you see her on, on 555…”_

Spike switched the channel to a punk station tutting in irritation as he drove on into the bright morning. “Yeah cause you always report felons to the bloody radio station and not the cops! Idiots!” He muttered.

He’d left Buffy sleeping the morning away, the poor chit clearly needed it and he’d had a better night’s sleep than he had in years. He’d desperately tried to ignore her arm wrapped around his waist when the woke, just as he’d attempted to ignore his raging morning glory, which had only cleared off when he'd knocked one out in the tiny bathroom, his foot jammed against the door as he bit on his lip to stay quiet. He couldn’t say he hadn't thought of her soft skin or her sparkling green eyes, the curve of her mouth or her other curves as he pumped himself, but he had at least tried to steer his thoughts away, thinking of any woman's body but hers.

She had an effect on him that he wasn’t willing to investigate fully in his mind at this point, the girl didn’t need any more grief in her life than she already had, plus, he wasn’t so sure who she was or what she did at this point and the idea of getting involved with a porn actress left a bitter taste in his mouth. Not that he wasn’t up for women doing as they liked for a job, female empowerment, equality for all and all that jazz, it was just the thought of her shagging other men. He wouldn’t share her with anyone if she were with him.

He’d gathered the pig just needed some piggy pellets, so he gave him some from the pack marked ‘Hey Piggy!’ shaking his head at the brand name while he poured fresh water into his water feeder which was a larger version of that you might find in a hamster’s cage. He fed Mr. Gordo alongside Ramone that morning, with the pig in his crate, he wasn’t willing to risk the pig running amok now he seemed to be truly awake. The little guy seemed full of beans and he didn’t fancy the sound of little one squealing over his morning coffee as Ramone tried to play with him.

He pulled passed signs for Kingman, Arizona and his mouth went a little dry at the thought he’d planned to leave Ca...err, Buffy, here. Things had changed now, they’d made an agreement last night and he felt sure she’d want to continue the trip together. With that in mind he turned off and followed the signs for the Grand Canyon National Park. Sod it, what was a small detour when they had time. Hell, he could retire if he wanted to and never go back, leave the company in Faith’s capable hands and show his face occasionally as a token gesture. It was virtually unheard of for someone is his field to dip out aged thirty-six, when he would be considered to be in his prime, meant for a higher purpose, for better things but he had enough money to see him until he carked it. Realistically he wondered where he’d go if he gave up work, he’d achieved what he wanted already and the bug for the open road had well and truly bitten him. He thirsted for a different life, a simpler life, a home, a wife and perhaps even a family.

The petite blonde flashed in his mind. She was something else, beautiful and in need of someone in her life who cared for her, but he pushed those thoughts aside, who was to say the girl wanted the same things as him? She had a career back home, a life, not that it seemed to get her anywhere other than misery with a capital M. He heard the door to the bedroom slide open and she padded out wearing tiny baby blue sleep shorts with pigs faces rather than polka dots and a tight white tank, she picked up the throw she’d had the pig nestled in last night and wrapped it around herself.

“Hi, uh, do you want coffee?” She asked sleepily.

“No thanks, pet, I’m all set.” He said holding up a travel mug from the holder in the front and waving it at her.

She poured herself a coffee and came to sit beside him in the front, her legs crossed in Buddha pose, her coffee clutched between her hands as she sipped at it. 

He took the opportunity to glance over at her, the sunlight lit up her sleep mussed hair until it glowed, her skin gleamed, bronzed and sleek with not an imperfection to be seen. The throw was barely covering her shoulders and he could see the outline of her rosy nipples through the white cotton of her top. She seemed oblivious to the fact her shorts had ridden up on one side, his side, revealing the barest hint of the cheek of her bottom. 

William swallowed and forced his eyes back to the road before they had an accident. She was like an angel and she was here with him for whatever reasons fate had saw fit to plant her in his path. 

There had been women in his life, but never more than passing faces, a quick shag or a short relationship which benefitted them in a business-like capacity, only seeing them when they were in town or some such. Never had a woman caught his attention like Buffy had, she’d slammed into his life like a bloody rocket and he wondered now if she’d blown everything to smithereens to the point it could never be the same again. He cleared his throat, “Thought we might take a detour to see the Grand Canyon, I’ve never been and I hear it is a sight to behold.”

She looked a little afraid, “Wont there be lots of people there? They might know me.”

“Pet, we’re on a tourist trail, an’ unless we go an’ hideout in the back of beyond, we're gonna come across people, the planet is bloody covered in them.” He smirked.

“The back of beyond sounds good right now.” She pouted.

“Buffy, you knew I had a plan when we started this trip. Who cares if someone see’s you, we’ll only be stoppin’ for a few hours and then we’ll be off again. How quickly could the reporters get here from LA? They’d be eatin’ our dust by then.” He reached out to pat her shoulder but thought better of it, she didn’t want some guy she hardly knew pawing her, even if she had snuggled into his back in bed and traced her fingers over his belly.

“I guess so.” She replied, not looking at all happy about it. 

Ramone whined and jumped up onto the sofa in the back, taking advantage of the fact her owner couldn’t see her. Buffy glanced back and giggled, the dog looked like the Queen of Sheba in the back and wagged her tail at Buffy’s attention.  
William wondered what she was giggling at and frowned.

“Oh!” Buffy said as she spotted a strip mall, “Can we stop? I need some stuff.”

...........

“So, she’s just dropped off the face of the earth?” Angel roared at his assistant.

“Well, uh, Mr. O’Connor, Sir. She was last seen yesterday in a diner outside San Bernardino, it was reported it to the press. She, uh, she was with some guy.” He flinched.

Angel smashed his fist down on his desk, causing a pot of pens to smash to the floor. “That bitch is gonna pay for what she’s done to me! I thought releasing the tape would have her begging me to take her back, but no, Instead she’s run off to San Bernardino with a nobody. The cops have the warrant so we have to hope they do their job and arrest her.”

“I’ll call again and see if there’s any news on that front. Sir, I’ve had a thought. You see, she was seen running into an office building yesterday, an Accountancy firm, I think they may have helped her escape as she wasn’t seen leaving via the front door.”

“Yeah, good, check that out Jason. Do you still have access to your contact at the FBI? The one who was tapping her phone?”

Jason nodded, afraid to do otherwise and anger his boss more than was necessary.

“Get them to check her credit card records, the little bitch won’t go far without spending something, she’ll slip up and then we’ll have her.”

Jason rushed off to do his boss’ bidding.

Angel rubbed his hands together with an evil look etched on his features. Buffy was going to pay dearly for leaving Angel O’ Connor. He still hadn’t released the best part of the sex tape and he knew when he did he could destroy her if she didn’t come back to him.

It wasn’t necessarily that he wanted her anymore, it was just he wanted her begging on her knees for him to take her back and that was sweet vengance in itself. He’d say yes and then toss her out on the street in a very public way. Nobody crossed Angel O’ Connor, she’d learn that soon enough. 

................

The mall was small but there was a haberdashery and leather outfitter store and Buffy wandered around inside. She picked up some tight leather pants. “Oh my god! These would go perfectly with my red halter!” She was delighted, “Oh, Oh, and these boots are so cute.” She showed him a pair of womens biker boots, “Good for hiking.” She grinned and nudged William. “Are you going to get anything? I think you’d look real hot in this coat.” She held up a long leather duster against him, gauging the fit. “We could get you some black jeans and perhaps a shirt? What do you think?”

William was flabbergasted, he’d only known her a few days and she was already trying to dress him. “Real kind of you, pet, but I think I can dress myself.” He grimaced when he saw the outfit she suggested.

“Hmm, so you say.” She bantered, looking at his stuffy polo neck and navy chino shorts ensemble. He had a pair of sports shoes on and dressed as if he was in his fifties and going to a Country Club for a business dinner. 

“Oi! There’s nothin’ wrong with what I’m wearing, its designer gear!” He pouted. 

“Yeah, designed for old people, what is it? Abercrombie and Fitch?” She snickered.

He looked down at himself and realised he would look dowdy compared to Miss. Fashionista, who had looked at every sexy outfit in the womens section. William never really wore anything other than sweats or shorts out of work as he didn’t really take much personal time and hated shopping.

“Alright, I’ll give you my credit card and you kit me out, blondie.” He said, with mild irritation in his voice.

“A project!” She exclaimed, “I love a project, this is gonna be so much fun!”

That was what he was afraid of.

……….

Several hours later, William walked out from the salon with a brand-new hairstyle, bleached blonde and slicked back by the young woman who'd told him bleached hair was in and it would make his eyes pop. It was too hot for the duster right now but he told Buffy he’d be glad of it during the cold desert nights. Once he’d tried it on, he decided he really liked it, the leather was as soft as butter and had that new leather smell.

“William,” Buffy said rather breathlessly when he walked outside into the sunshine, “You look totally hot! I need to see you in your new stuff." 

“Yeah, well, pet, it is over eighty degrees, anyone would feel warm.” He said without thought as they walked towards the RV. "That peroxide is still burning my head." He complained rubbing his crown with his hand.

She bit her lip as she looked him up and down, he went to change into the clothes in the bedroom grumpily and left the door ajar. She could’ve closed it but inching forward she couldn’t help but stare as he shucked his polo shirt and pulled on the tight, black tee, his muscles rippling as he pulled it over his head, sculpted abs reflected in the mirror as she watched. Trailing her finger over her décolletage, she bit her lip involuntarily and felt herself getting warm, like the temperature had suddenly risen ten degrees. As he went to pull down his shorts a breeze blew through the window, rattling the shades and making her jump. She moved away from the door at speed as she heard him coming out, fingering some chunky silver chains and silver rings she’d bought for him so he might not see her flushed cheeks. “Um, I think these would look good on you too.” She said, holding up the chain for him to try.

“Buffy, I feel like a bloody idiot already, now you want me in jewellery too?”

“Just run with it William, didn’t you ever want to be a rock star as a kid? You totally look like one now. So hot.” She rubbed her hand over her neck, sure the temperature had risen.

“I do?” He said, looking down at himself, “Yeah, I guess I sorta do. Always liked punk as a kid. Mum wouldn’t let me have the hairstyle though. The hair, it looks good though? I feel like a different person.”

“Isn’t that the point? You’ve been working so long you’ve forgotten about real life, you can be someone new on this trip, someone you’ve always wanted to be but never had the guts to try out.” Buffy felt sweat trickle down her back as she flushed.

“Hmm, yeah, I think I’m going to like the new me.” He said with a dazzling and cheeky smile which turned her legs to jelly. He hadn’t got it when she’d said he was hot before. All she’d done was take what was already there and enhance it. She had to say the hair was a masterpiece, his blue eyes glowed such an amazing shade of Cerulean she almost lost herself in them.

“Those leather pants look good on you too, pet, we’re like a modern-day Bonnie and Clyde.” He cocked his head and surveyed her, not realising how apt that statement was. Neither had any idea that the the cops now had Buffy’s description and it may have been better that she was the one who went for a change of image. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter may be a trigger for domestic abuse. Please be careful if this is something you find difficult.***

Buffy huffed, her phone had run out of juice an hour back and it was hardly worth worrying about as the signal on the road was intermittent at best. She was desperate to access social media to find out what was being said about her but she’d just have to wait until they drove closer to civilisation. Strangely, she felt like she could forget all that and be someone else with William, he was easy going and he didn’t demand much from her, apart from some simple conversation, a re-fill of coffee occasionally, and that she didn’t drive him mad playing the latest pop music on the radio. He preferred the punk and blues stations. They’d come to an understanding, each got an hour to play what they liked. Now, due to lack of radio reception, there was sadly little of any type of music and she was glad of it, especially as she guessed she might make the local news at some point but, up until now, it had been local news, with things like horses released by kids from a farmer’s field, fights in local bars and nothing as big as ‘ _Celebrity underwear model runs off with unknown guy to the back of beyond’._

She relaxed more as they drew into Grand Canyon Village and was surprised there were shops, hotels and a trailer village.

“Seems a good place to stop an’ do a bit of explorin’? Give the animals a bit of a run, what do you think, pet?” William stretched his arms above his head and groaned in a delightful way, cricking his neck as they came to a stop.

She found herself flushing as she caught the barest hint of his tee revealing his lower belly. William had called her pet or love numerous times but, caught off guard, she felt a tickling feeling low in her belly and bit her lip, letting it bounce free as she felt his eyes on her.

He cleared his throat, almost choking on his breath as he moved his eyes sharply back to the road and continued in the queue into the RV Park. Once at the reservation office, he jumped out and to make arrangements.

“Yeah, OK, I guess.” She replied when he leapt back inside.

“Glad to see you’re back with us, love.” He grinned.

“Huh?”

“You’re replyin’ to something I asked ten minutes ago,” He chuckled, “Anyway, fancy some lunch? There’s a café near the here, we could grab a bite an’ then walk a bit?” He shufflled in his seat like an excited puppy, causing Ramone to run around the back.

It sounded like heaven to get out and stretch her legs, travelling made her feel lethargic and she’d missed her usual Yoga, Tai Chi and Kick Boxing classes. She felt frumpy, like the calories from the fast food they’d been consuming over the past few days had headed straight to her hips. If she carried on like this, she’d be out of work, so she needed to at least do some Yoga.

“You mean hike? I just need thirty minutes to realign my Chi.” She headed to get changed into her yoga pants in the bedroom.

“Err, yeah, alright, love, you go ahead and sort out your…err, Chi, I’ll take Ramone for a pee, what about Mr. Piggy?” He called from outside the door.

“Oh, It’s Okay, Gordy can stay with me, I have a long leash for him, I’ll just tie him to the steps outside, he’ll be fine.”  
……..

William didn’t want to leave her alone, something told him wherever Buffy was likely to go now could be fraught with trouble if someone spotted her or they could be busted if someone had seen the tape and treated her badly. Regardless of whether she’d made the tape, and it was clearly something private between her and her tosser-ex, he wouldn’t have her ridiculed if he had anything to do with it. He wasn’t a fan; like most decent people; of the new fad of revenge porn, it only showed the person releasing the video as a vile tosser who only had one last, ultimate way to control their partner and was taking it to the very limit. Whatever Buffy did as a career, she didn’t deserve to be shamed publicly like this.

He wanted to talk to her but until now she hadn’t uttered a word about it. He didn’t expect her to explain herself, that wasn’t what it was about, he wanted her to let him in so he could help. He may be a reputable accountant but he knew a lot of people in the business world who had fingers in many pies, some who must know wanker O’Connor personally. The nickname he’d coined the bloke appealed to a sardonic side of him he rarely showed unless someone hurt him or someone he loved.

He whistled to Ramone and she appeared from behind some bushes with a stick at least the length of her body clutched between her teeth, his beloved dog looked like she was grinning at her prize and he allowed her to drag it alongside them as they headed back to the trailer. He stopped dead in amazement as he watched Buffy skilfully balanced in a handstand, allowing her legs to spread slowly until they were held wide. Her tight grey yoga pants and white sports bra left very little to the imagination and he felt his heart begin to race, blood flowing in any direction apart from his brain.

Ramone dropped her stick and ran over to Buffy excitedly, licking her face and yipping whilst running around her in circles, causing Buffy to squeal with laughter as she fell to the floor, the dog slobbering over her ears and barking happily.

Mr. Gordo began to yelp hysterically as Ramone spotted him and bowed before him, her tail wagging before she began to lick him, almost dancing around him in an attempt to get him to play.

“Ramone, heel! Leave that pig alone!” William yelled, the dog whined and sat, her nose still sniffing the air haughtily.

“I’m sorry, love, are you alright?” Spike gulped as he tried not to notice Buffy’s slick skin, sweaty and rosy under the baking sunshine. She looked even more gorgeous now, her hair mussed like she’d just had a rampant sex session and her skin glowed from the exercise. Christ, why had that thought even entered his head? It had been far too long without the touch of a woman, that was it. This goddess wouldn’t want someone like him so it might be better to try to get some alone time on this trip, see if  
there might be some pretty and willing waitress at a diner who might fancy renting a room with him for the night? No. No that wouldn’t work, he couldn’t leave Buffy in the RV, what if something happened. No, it would be the five-knuckle shuffle or nothing for him. He sighed, making out it was because of the dog.

“William, Mr. Gordo is fine, I, however, am covered in gloop from Ramone and need a shower.” She said, shaking herself off.

He closed his eyes, god, Buffy in the shower, naked, he had to stop this or he might just explode.

“Alright, I’ll, err, I’ll, just…” Thank Christ, she was gone, she hadn’t seen what a stuttering mess she’d turned him into just by being there.  
….

The café they chose for breakfast was homely, with rustic wooden chairs and tables and a low babble and clinking of cutlery as people chatted and ate. Better still, it allowed dogs.

William chose a table in the window and Ramone sat quietly as he pulled a chair out for Buffy.

She stopped for a moment and looked back at him, “Uh, thanks.” Only having experienced a man doing that before in fancier restaurants in her past. A unintentional though of Angel popped into her head. Her ex would act like an angel, while they were in public but in private she was treated like shit, an irritation, a trophy or worse. She tried to disregard that thought as she waited for William to choose for her as he perused the menu, she'd become so used to it, she wasn’t sure how any of this worked anymore. 

A pretty waitress flounced over, chewing gum and looking bored before sporting a sultry smile, her interest obviously piqued by William and his new look. Even Buffy had to admit he looked hot so she wasn’t overly surprised when another woman thought the same.

“Hi, gorgeous, my names Eve, I’ll be your waitress today, the specials are…” She continued to recite them and Buffy watched William as he sat in his chair, back poker straight as he listened politely, the corners of his mouth curling as he listened. Buffy felt jealous and her brow furrowed, he wasn’t hers, but the waitress didn’t know that, so how dare she flirt like that in front of her. 

The girl wandered off and Buffy felt his eyes on her, she looked over and he’d cocked his head, his eyes sparkling as he studied her. She glanced away and fingered the salt cellar as she read the menu, eventually breaking the silence and asking, “What?”

“Oh, nothin’, princess, just wondered what’s gotten you so riled up?”

Back in an area with a good signal her phone had begun to buzz constantly in her purse, she ignored it but knew the messages must be dealt with eventually. She felt ill, like her insides wanted out and she couldn’t escape the life she’d created for herself.   
William calling her by another pet name just didn’t help the situation, princess was sweet but she couldn’t be anyone’s princess, pet or love. She was damaged goods and when he knew about her, he wouldn’t want her. She felt herself deflate, excusing herself to go to the bathroom.  
…

Leaning against the mirror in the ladies’ room, she cooled her face and tried to forget what had happened the last time she’d stayed at Angel’s. The waitress and her flirting had caused a memory to shoot right to the fore, so raw it almost seared her insides burn with bile.

_“Please don’t, I promise I won’t do it again!”_ She’d tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

_“Oh, no, sweet Buffy, you won’t do it again,”_ Angel said, yanking her hair back, her roots threatening to snap, along with her neck as he pounded into her with bruising force _, “When will you ever learn, you stupid bitch? You’re mine!”_

Buffy hadn’t flirted with the waiter at the Four Seasons on that last night with Angel, she’d just been kind when the young man had become shaky in her presence, it happened occasionally. She was famous after all, and people sometimes found it hard to cope with, much as she disliked it. A normal, city girl at heart, all she’d done was put her hand on the waiter's to steady it as he tried to place a plate before her because the sauce threatened to tip over the side. She’d felt sorry for the guy and paid the heavy price of Angel’s wrath later. 

He never actually hit her, he’d cuff her face, palm her throat almost like an indication of what he could do to her, never once leaving a mark. She paid the price with violent and hard sex, bruising her insides so badly as she was left in acute pain afterwards, the scars emotional and never physical other than that.

The tape had come as no surprise and the stress of Angel’s abuse had only begun to dissipate when she met William, when they had come on this trip.

She knew if she told William he’d leave, just like every other man in her life. William wasn’t her man but he was a good man. She wondered how long it would be before even he began to want more from her and treat her like a sex toy. She regretted the day she’d signed on with the modelling agency, they’d seen her potential immediately as an underwear model and she’d left college a few months after, her original plan to use the cash to get her through college a distant memory when a highly coveted Victoria’s Secret gig came up. It was the worst decision of her life. She didn’t want it anymore but she had another three years left of the contract left with the agency. Her manager would be desperately trying to get hold of her right now and she just didn’t want to speak to him, even though Lorne had always been good to her and would fight off the press as much as he could. She felt sorry for him in that, it was a battle she really didn’t think anyone was up to and she knew by not replying to his messages, she was throwing him to the wolves.

Hot tears ran down over her lips and plopped into the cold white basin. She took a large wad of handtowels and wiped her face, taking a deep breath before she headed back out to William and their table.  
…

She’d been crying, even Ramone sensed it as she returned and laid her head on Buffy’s lap, licking her fingers as her master’s friend massaged her head in small circles.

“Everything okay, pet?” He was concerned, her eyes were red and swollen. 

“Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t it be?” She asked, not looking him in the eye.

The waitress returned to a solemn silence. 

Buffy spoke without looking up, “I’ll take an egg white omelette, the fruit cup and a black coffee.”

He peered at her as the waitress began to get antsy, tapping her pencil against her pad. “I’ll have the classic an’ a coffee with milk, not cream.” 

The waitress wandered away with a huff and William picked up a sugar cube between his fingers, rolling it around his palm. “So, you gonna tell me what’s really wrong, love?” He let the cube drop onto the table, continuing to roll it with his fingertips.

Her lower lip began to tremble.

“Only, somethin’s spooked you, sweetheart, you’re pale as a ghost.”

“I-I can’t, I can’t tell you.” She uttered before pursing her lips in a clear attempt to regain control of her emotions.

“Oh, yeah? Since when do fellow travellers keep things from each other when they’re almost bawlin’ their eyes out?” He queried, placing his hand over hers gently, his thumb caressing hers and pressing onto it lightly, she could feel specks of sugar between their pads.

“Y-you won’t want to know me anymore if I tell you.” She propped her forehead on her free hand, hiding her face from the people in the restaurant as large tears dripped onto the wooden table. 

He clutched her hand tightly. “There isn’t anythin’ you can tell me that’ll make me not want to know you, Buffy,” He shrugged, “Unless you’re a serial killer or something?” His chest rumbled as he suppressed a smile. William was worried by her silence, a tiny river of tears trickled down a crack in the table and he moved to catch hold of her other hand, watching as she looked up miserably, her eyes bloodshot but still as beautiful as ever as they glistened.

“He did stuff to me.” She admitted.

The waitress arrived with their meals and William looked up immediately, “Can we have those to go?”

She rolled her eyes but agreed, stalking away with the plates.  
…

Once back in the RV Buffy grabbed the throw and draped it around her shoulders, feeling a chilled, even though the temperature was hot. She felt Williams eyes on her as he placed food onto plates and looked through the cupboards. She walked over and took her pig from his crate, he was soft, warm and sleepy, just as she liked him when she needed emotional support. He grunted softly, his nose twitching at the smell of the breakfast.

There was a dining table which pulled out from the wall in the modern RV and she sat on the sofa as William laid it for them, in awe of his domesticity as he found napkins and placed condiments and cutlery on the table.

“You know you can tell me anythin’ petal?” He said as he bustled around, his every move mimicked by Ramone. 

She nodded and grimaced, he didn’t push but placed a huge plate of food before her and she looked up in shock, covering Mr. Gordo's ears as she spluttered and pointed at the sausage and bacon on the plate. “Is this pork?” 

William gave her a stern but kind look, “Yes it bloody well is, you need somethin’ more than you’ve been livin’ on. You’re as white as a sheet an’ thin as a bloody rail, so, yes, forgive me if I thought you might need feedin’ up a bit.” 

“I can’t eat pigs!” She said as she clutched Mr. Gordo to her looking afraid.

“No?” He chuckled and waved a sausage in her face. Even the pig lifted his nose in the air and grunted, he seemed up for it and William let out a belly laugh, “No, Mr. Piggy, there’ll be no cannibalism on this trip!” 

Ramone jumped up at the table eagerly and then got back down swiftly when William shot her a withering look. 

“Oh, my, god! You are so evil, that could be Gordy’s brother!”

“Doubt it, pet, there’s hardly a scrap of meat on him!” He swapped the plate before her and replaced it with her egg white omelette. 

“I mean it though, you need feedin’ up.” He said, stabbing his sausage and biting into it in amusement, waving a hand over his plate in to invite her to partake.  
…

Her face was a picture. She’d stopped crying and that was his main intention, she was annoyed for about two minutes and stabbed at her food with a scowl, barely eating it.

Eventually she spoke, “I wanted blueberry pancakes and maple syrup but I’m not allowed.” 

“Who says?”

“Huh,” She said, apparently questioning herself. “Me, I suppose, I’ve been trying to stay trim for the past two years, If I don’t eat healthy then I don’t get the work. The truth is, I don’t want the work, I just want, I want…” She stared out the window, “I just want not be starving all the time.” 

He gave her a sympathetic smile as he placed his knife and fork on his plate, “Wait here then.”

…

Twenty minutes later he arrived back in the RV and took her plate away, it was replaced swiftly with blueberry pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup. “Go on then, sweetheart, eat up.”

She almost fell in love with him right there and then. 


End file.
